A conventional planar motor has the feature of two-dimensional direct driving and has received extensive attentions in the recent years as a planar positioning device capable of achieving a high accuracy and high frequency response. With the development of science and technology, the need for a nano-positioning mobile platform increases rapidly in modern industry and scientific research, particularly in the direction of semiconductor manufacturing and micro/nano processing. These application fields generally require a nano-positioning platform to have a high positioning resolution and positioning accuracy, and also requires the platform to have a relatively large travel range of movement.
In the prior art, typical driving methods employed by developed nano-positioning platforms comprise an electromagnetic planar motor, an ultrasonic planar motor, a piezo walking platform and a piezo stick-slip platform. However, the above-mentioned driving methods have their own defects, for example, an electromagnetic planar motor requires complex motion control; an ultrasonic motor requires complex dynamic analysis on a resonant body and requires expensive friction materials; a piezo walking platform has a slow movement speed; and a piezo stick-slip platform has relatively small driving force, and has abrasion caused by a sliding friction.